Mighty Ducks: A Different World
by Ratchet McCloud
Summary: Alternate Universe. Nosedive's a genius, and he meets Mallory before the Saurian invasion. Plus, some other things will be different from canon. How will things turn out? Dive x Mal, Wing x Tanya, Duke x OC, Grin x OC. Rated T for language and situations, just to be on the safe side.


RATCHET McCLOUD PRODUCTIONS presents

THE MIGHTY DUCKS: A DIFFERENT WORLD

a _Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series_ fan fiction

Premise: This is an Alternate Universe story where Mallory and Nosedive meet each other, and start dating, well before the Saurian invasion. Also, this time around Nosedive's a genius and has _skills_! How much different can things be with _two_ "smart guys" on the team?

Pairings: Nosedive x Mallory, Wildwing x Tanya, Duke x OC, Grin x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm using except for my original characters.

A/N: Although this is an Alternate Universe where Nosedive is a genius, I will say here that the canon material hints at a genius Nosedive. While the team infiltrated Dragaunus' headquarters, Nosedive was left behind to guard the Aerowing, and during that time he _taught himself how to fly it!_ Also, Nosedive was the _only one_ to compliment Tanya on the friggin' _supercomputer_ she built! What I'm trying to say here is that Genius!Nosedive isn't as AU as all that. Now that we all understand this, on with the story!

 **Prologue**

 **DuCaine City, Puckworld**

 **Puckworld Year 6391, Month 5, Day 30 (30 May 1991), approximately 15h00 (3:00 pm) local time**

Two figures were walking down a street away from DuCaine High School. Both of these figures walked like human beings but had the feathers and facial features of a duck. One had white feathers and green eyes, while the other had tan feathers and brown eyes. Both were carrying hockey gear and looked to be about seventeen years old. "Damn, Wildwing," the tan-feathered one was saying, "you've got to be some freak of nature or something."

"What makes you say that, Canard?" the white-feathered one queried.

"I must have made, what, fifty shots at you back there? And not a single puck got past you! I swear to Avis, that's not natural."

"I'm just a really good goalie, Canard. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that. I heard your team shut out every one of its opponents the past three seasons because of that. I also heard that you'd even received some offers to go pro."

"Yeah. I told them that I wanted to graduate from high school before I even considered doing that."

Canard shook his head. "That was a mistake, Wildwing. You might as well have told those talent scouts to go screw themselves. Do you know how rare it is for someone your age to have that much talent?"

"I know, Canard, but I'd like to get my high school diploma and maybe go to college instead. I know I'm a good goalie, but I've never had any real desire to pursue hockey as a career path. It's always been, and still is, only a hobby to me."

"I'm just saying that you could have been the greatest goalie of all time in professional hockey."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Canard."

"No, you're not. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Could we please talk about something else?"

"All right, all right. How long has it been since I moved out to the boonies?"

Wildwing took on a thinking pose. "Let's see... It happened during our freshman year, so it's been about three years."

"Sounds about right."

"And this is your first time back since you moved away. How long are you in town for?"

"Actually, we just moved back. Looks like I'll be sticking around for senior year."

"Nosedive will be happy to hear that. He's missed you too, you know."

One of Canard's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, he has, has he?"

"Oh, you have no idea. For a solid month after you moved, he kept asking me about you. _'Where's Canard, Wing?' 'When's Canard coming over again, Wing?'_ He freakin' _idolized_ you, dude. He still asks me about you, although it's not as often now."

"I'm surprised your little brother even remembers me."

"Shit yeah, he does. You should stop by the house sometime and say hi." Then Wildwing paused as if to consider something. "Actually, if you come with me to DuCaine Primary School this afternoon, you might get to see him. His fifth-grade graduation is today."

"Fifth grade already? How old is he? Nine? Ten?"

"He's eleven, Canard. He celebrated his birthday last week."

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"So did we at that age, you know."

"Is he still as much a bookworm as he was back then?"

"Even more so. He spends all of his free time reading. Our folks can't even get him to go outside to play." Wildwing sighed. "Well, at least he hasn't joined a gang, so it's not so bad."

"That's true. Anyway, what time is the ceremony supposed to start?"

"Fifteen-H."

Canard then checked his watch. "Uh, Wildwing?"

"What?"

"It's fifteen-H-forty-five."

"Are you shitting me, Canard?"

"See for yourself." And Canard showed the watch's screen to Wildwing. Sure enough, it read '15:45'. "Crap!" Wildwing exclaimed. "It's almost over! And I said I would be there!" He suddenly broke into a run, with Canard a few yards behind him. By the time they reached Nosedive's school, people were already leaving, which said to Wildwing that the ceremony was over. The stream of people exiting the school was so great that Wildwing had to fight against the current to get inside. Once inside, Wildwing started running the halls, calling Nosedive's name, to no avail. Finally he reached the school's auditorium. Looking inside, he saw nobody. Wildwing began to wonder where in Avis' name his brother ran off to.

"You're late, big bro." Wildwing visibly started when he heard his brother's voice behind him, and whipped around. Standing there was a younger duck with peach-colored feathers, blond hair, and blue eyes.

Wildwing's expression turned apologetic. "I know, Dive. I'm sorry. I ran into an old friend and lost track of the time." Then he noticed that Nosedive was covered in bruises from head to toe. "What the hell happened to you, little brother?"

"Some of my classmates cornered me right after the ceremony ended and beat me up." An angry expression crept onto Nosedive's face. "And if you'd been here, like you _said_ you were going to be, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey, Wildwing!" Canard called at him from the hallways. "Where are you? I had to fight a thrice-damned mad rush just to get in here!" Then he happened upon Wildwing and Nosedive. "Oh, there you are," he said simply.

"Canard!" Nosedive suddenly exclaimed. He ran full tilt at Canard and tackled him. Or he would have, if Canard hadn't stiff-armed him. "It's nice that you're glad to see me, kid," he said to Nosedive, "but _no running indoors_."

"Sorry, Canard," Nosedive said contritely. "I just got all excited when I saw you." To Wildwing he asked, "Is Canard the 'old friend' you ran into today?"

"Yes," Wildwing replied. "He just moved back to DuCaine City. So, am I forgiven?"

Nosedive made a show of considering it. Finally he let out a mock sigh. "All right, Wildwing," he said with feigned annoyance, "I guess I can forgive you this one time."

"Now that's been settled, shall we go home?"

"OK." So they went home. They were greeted by their parents. Their mother, from whom Nosedive had gotten his hair and feather colors and from whom Wildwing got his eye color, gasped audibly when she saw the state Nosedive was in. "Sweet Avis, Nosedive! Are you alright?" she asked him, her voice dripping with concern.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine," Nosedive assured her. "It's just a few bruises."

"Was it those bullies again, son?" their father asked him. It was he from whom Nosedive got his eye color and from whom Wildwing got the color of his feathers.

"Yeah, Dad," Nosedive replied. "Why do they always pick on me? I haven't done anything to them!"

"I don't know, Nosedive. Some kids are just mean like that."

"It's not right!"

"No, it's not, son." Then their father turned to Wildwing. "And where were you while your little brother was getting beaten up?" It was then that Canard spoke up. "I'm afraid that's my fault, Mr. Flashblade," he confessed.

Mr. Flashblade looked Canard over. "You look familiar. It seems I should remember you." Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "Canard Thunderbeak, right?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Didn't your family move away three years ago?"

"Yeah, and we just moved back. Anyway, Wildwing was late getting to his brother's school because he ran into me and lost track of the time." Canard looked at his watch. "Speaking of time, I've got to be going now. I really just wanted to make sure that these two ruffians got home OK." And with that Canard left. There was silence for a few moments, then Wildwing spoke up. "Look, Dad, I know I messed up, and you have every right to be angry at me, but—"

His father cut him off. "I'm not angry at you, Wildwing. I'm angry at these Avis-forsaken hoodlums who seem to be hell-bent on making your brother's life a living hell. Truth be told, however, I see no easy solution to this. We've talked to the parents, but they either don't care or are actively encouraging their children's behavior. One parent even had the gall to accuse us of lying, because their child was, and I quote, 'such an angel when he's at home'. Yeah, a _fallen_ angel. We've brought the matter to the principal's attention, but these kids are usually cunning enough to wait until after school and when Nosedive's off campus; that way the principal can't punish them. Plus, your mother and I both work, so we can't home-school him."

"I think I may have an idea, Dad," Nosedive piped up. This got the older drake's attention. "I'm listening," he said.

Nosedive took a deep breath. "What if I went to school with Wing?" There was a beat, and then his father asked, "You mean to tell me that you want to test out of junior high?"

"Why not, Dad? It could work. I know that I could ace those high-school entrance exams."

"Oh, you definitely could, my boy. That's not my concern. High school's harder than junior high. That's why it's called 'high school'. The courses will be more demanding than anything you've taken so far."

"I know that, Dad, and I believe I'll be able to handle it."

"Will you be able to handle the teasing of high-school students, too? I was in high school once myself, you know, and I'm speaking from experience when I say that high-school students can tease even rougher than younger students can."

"As long as I'm not tormented every day like I was this past school year, I don't care what form the teasing takes."

"Your mind's made up, I take it?"

"You bet it is."

"All right, Nosedive, I'll be supportive. But, I need you to do something for me in return. Two things, actually."

"Just name them."

"All right. First thing: Once you start, there will be no going back, so I don't want to ever hear you complain about how difficult the assignments are or how mean your classmates are. You will have to stay the course until you graduate. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Second thing: Make as many friends as you possibly can, so that they'll be there to look out for you when your brother isn't around."

"You got it!"

"OK, then. Tomorrow morning I'll make an appointment for you to take the exams."

 **End of prologue**


End file.
